To Be Love By You
by myowntwistedworld
Summary: ONE SHOT! Hermione wants to know how it feels to be loved. Don't we all? : READ AND REVIEW! :* and r&r my other story, ONE LESS LONELY GIRL :D


**_Thank you kirsten for reviewing and because of you i checket it out and yeah there were a lot of grammar errors, what was i even thinking when i wrote, was i even drunk when i wrote this? lol.  
Anyway this is the grammar free(i hope) version. :)_******

_How are you supposed to feel when somebody tells you that he or she loves you? Are you supposed to feel happy and thankful because someone out there loves you, and it's not just the friend-family kind of love, it's the 'a special person in your life loves you more than a friend' kind of love. That someone special who will be there with you for all time and wouldn't leave you, and that person who will love you, just because he or she do._

_But what if you don't like the person? And then he tells you that he loves you? What are you supposed to say? Should you say it back, because you don't want to be rude or you don't want him to feel bad, because he just poured his heart out and you don't want to offend him in some twisted way?_

* * *

She _is _supposed to be the brightest witch of her age _and _she's supposed to know the answer to everything, because people expect her to. But except, she doesn't. She don't know the answer to everything, she wished she knew, she really do. And she wished she knew the answer to that question.

Hermione Granger wanted to know how it feels like to be loved. Simple as that.

She was sitting along at the library, as always. Well, she was actually hiding from them—the lovesick people. _Everywhere _she goes, she sees couple. It's like someone is trying to do this on purpose. Happy and in love couple, _everywhere_! It hurts her, and it makes her sad and feels alone because she doesn't have someone like that by her side. No one looks at her like that, like no one else matters in the world as long as they have each other kind of look. And it makes her sick because she let that affect her.

She knows that she's not supposed to feel like that, but she can't help it, that's how she works, she worry about things and she hates it. Every time she's with Harry and Ron and they start to talk about their girlfriends and how happy they are, she couldn't help but feel _jealous, freaking jealous._

"Granger?" It was Malfoy.

She was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear Malfoy call her.

"Granger?" He called again.

"What?" she asked, drifting away from her thoughts

"Nothing, you just look... Never mind" Seriously, he forgot what he was going to say. "Ah, what are you doing here? You do know you're the only here?" He asked, as he looked around the library.

She went to the library to be _alone _and to think, and she doesn't really want anyone to be there. "Why do you care? And yes, I'm perfectly aware of that"

"Oh, so you mean you're here on _purpose? _To be alone?" He asked, intrigued.

"What do you want Malfoy? Are you here to mock me or something? If you are, then just hurry up and I'll act like I'm offended so you can leave me already"

"For your information, I'm here, same reason as you have" He was looking through some books, his back to her but he could clearly feel her curiousness.

"Why?" she asked, seriously, she really wants him to just leave and let her be.

"And you think I'm going to tell you why. I don't think so Granger" He said, hiding his smile.

"Like I want to know" she said, rolling her eyes. If he doesn't want to leave her, then she'll just move away from him, _far_ away from him. She'll just imagine that she's alone in the library. And she just wants to stay away from people as much as possible.

* * *

Honestly, he was _actually _looking for her. He didn't know why, he just want to see her, and he wants to be close to her. So he went to the only place where he knew where she'll be. The library and he was right. So he went there, and he saw her sitting alone—staring at nothing. He looked around, and no one else was there, it was just her and shelves full of dusty old books.

He just stood there by the door, he didn't know why, but he doesn't have the courage to go in that library and just be a decent person to her. To ask her what's wrong, that he's there for her, even if she doesn't want to.

He kept staring at her, by the door. He noticed that when she's alone, she looked sad. He could see that in her eyes, and it bothers him. Because, she is Hermione Granger and she have friends, she's smart and beautiful, she almost have everything, she's not supposed to be sitting there looking sad, that's supposed to be him because Merlin knows what, he's been through a _lot. _And yet, she's there, sitting alone in the library, with sadness in her eyes.

He wanted to know badly, but he was afraid to ask. Because the moment she sees him, she always assumes that he's there to humiliate and mock her and make fun of her, but he's not. He just wants to talk. It scares him because for some sick twisted way, he thinks he's in love with her, and it surprises because every time he thinks about it, it makes him smile.

"Granger?"

"What now? Seriously Malfoy what do you want?" He was starting to annoy her now; honestly, can't she be left alone, even for just a minute?

There it is again, just like how he thought she would react. "Can't you at least act friendly?"

"What? Friendly? To you?" she laughed at that, she thought he was kidding. "Oh, you're serious?"

"I have nothing better to do, so can't you just act like you like me and I like you, even for just a minute? It might surprise you, and you might like it" He was giving her the _'I am trying to be a decent person here'_ face. And he doesn't really use that face a lot, so he felt stupid for doing it. But he hoped that it was worth it.

"If I do that, will you stop?" she asked.

"I might" he said, smiling.

"Fine." she said, finally giving up.

* * *

They sat there on the floor, there backs to each other. They weren't talking; they weren't even doing anything, to say the least they're just sitting. At that moment, they felt like they're not enemies, just two people who is alone and in need of comfort, even if that comfort came from you're all time worst enemy.

"So what's your excuse?" Hermione asked.

"What excuse?"

"Why do you want to be alone?" she said, flipping through her 'Hogwarts: A history' book.

'Because for some reason, I need to be with you' he wanted to say that, but decided not to. "You first"

"Why me? I asked the question" she said, chuckling. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she's glad that she's with Malfoy right now.

"Oh come on, just tell me already" he prodded.

She wasn't sure if she should tell him, she did felt stupid for feeling that way and she's scared that when this is over, he'll tease her about it and she'll never hear the end of it.

"I won't tell, I promise" he said, already knowing what she was thinking about.

"I wanted to get away from them" she whispered.

"From who?"

"From the lovesick people, from those damn couples. From my friends who kept talking about their girlfriends and how happy they are with their relationships. I don't know why but I'm jealous of them"

"You're jealous because they're happy?" he asked confused.

"Yes. It's because they're _happy _and they're _in love _and I'm _jealous. _I know it's stupid to feel that way, but I want to be in love like them, but I don't know how" she wanted to cry, and she couldn't believe that she's telling all this to _Malfoy._

"Granger, you can't teach a heart to just fall in love, it just happens. And you're not stupid. You want to be loved. We all do" he said as he looks into her eyes, they stared at each other until Hermione looked away, she was scared.

"Anyway, what's your excuse? I told you mine" she said, trying to change the subject.

"I like this _girl; _I think I love her but—"

"Malfoy? In love?" she found that funny and hard to believe. Malfoy just raised his eyebrow at her. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I'm in love with _her, _but we're just two different people. She's _smart_ and _beautiful_ and _kind_ and I'm an asshole—"

"Agree about that asshole part" winking at him.

"—and when I look at her, the world stops and it's just us. I want to tell her I love her, but I'm scared that she'll go away" He looked at her, she is supposed to be the smartest witch of her age, but she's just not getting all this.

She thought hard of what to say, she's never been in that position. "Well, I guess, if you really love her. Just suck it up and tell her already! I mean you're Malfoy and you always get what you want. Just go and tell her!"

"What if _she_ doesn't like me?" she's not really getting it.

"How would you know that? Just tell her, look straight in her eyes, and tell this 'girl' how you feel"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm Hermione Granger, I'm always sure" She said proudly.

So that's what he did, he looked straight in her eyes, she was surprised but she didn't push him away. "Hermione, you're the most stubborn witch I've ever know in my entire life, your bossy and you think you know everything and your beautiful and smart and kind and I'm supposed to hate you. But I can't help it, it just happened. I tried to stop, but I can't. I love you Hermione, I really do" There it is, he said it. And there she was, she just stood there.

She was surprised. She really was. "Wow. Even I believed that, for a moment there you got me. Good job Malfoy!" she said, patting him on the shoulder.

'Did she just?' she really is stupid when it comes to this things. He just ate his pride, and told her he loves her and here she is, thinking that he's only _practicing?_

That was it, he couldn't take it anymore. She started to leave, but he caught her arms and he pushed her on the wall, he was looking intently on her. She was so beautiful, with those big brown eyes; he never wanted to see those eyes look sad, ever again.

The moment she felt his lips touch her, she couldn't think, she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck it's like her body had a mind of its own and she was surprised she doesn't have the strength to push him away.

"Granger..." he said, half a whisper, resting his head against her forehead and he just stared at her. Seriously, he needs to stop doing that.

"Kiss me again..."

He kissed her slow and so passionate that it made her want for more. She couldn't believe she's kissing Draco Malfoy right now. If Harry and Ron knew about this, they'll think that he was taking advantage of her. But for some reason, she was enjoying it. And she didn't want it to end.

"Take me now..." she whispered roughly against his lips. He responded by slipping his arms around her waist and rested his hand on her back. His hand travelled up her back, and it made her shiver. He slowly kissed his way down her body, he kissed her neck, and it sent pleasure over her body and she wrapped her hands around him for support.

She was beneath him, feeling his warm kisses on her body, and his breath against her skin. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. She ran her hands in his hair, and pressed her body up against him. In a twisted, romantic, crazy way, she love the feeling of his skin pressed firmly against her, and he to her. It's like their bodies were moulded to fit each other perfectly. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and Draco kissed her harder and more passionate, he loved every minute of it. "You're so beautiful..."

* * *

He didn't regret what he did, and he hoped she didn't either.

For the first time, he didn't care about what his father is going to say, about his reputation, about what others would think, screw them for all he cared! All he could care about now, was the girl he was holding in his arms.

"Malfoy-"

"Please call me Draco" he said, smiling at her.

"Draco then..." She couldn't believe they did _it. _It's not that she regrets it; she just couldn't believe she would feel that way for him. It's like; he's the one he was waiting for all along. "What's going to happen to us now?"

He hadn't thought about that, until she said it. "We'll just, go with the flow" He said, not really sure if that was the right thing to do. He's ready to give up all he has, he just doesn't know if she is.

"The flow?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"We won't hide it. I am tired of hiding, I like you and I think you like me too, you just don't want to admit it. I don't care if they won't approve of us" he said, smiling at her. "I'm ready for them, are you?"

She doesn't know if she is, she hate to admit it, but he was right and she have a good feeling about this. "Yes, I'm ready. But what about Harry and Ron? What about them? They would be furious."

"Tell them what happened. Not all though, you can skip the you-know-what part" he said, making her laugh.

"Alright" she smiled. "But we have to go, it's already late and I'm tired" She kissed him goodbye, as they both went their separate ways, worried about tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, as she was on her way to the Great Hall, she saw Malfoy, he looked like he was looking for someone, but as soon as they're eyes met he smiled and she instantly knew who he was looking for. "What are you doing out here?" asked Hermione.

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend. Are you ready?"

Hermione suddenly felt nervous and scared. "Are you sure about this, I don't think I want to go in there" she was worried about Harry and Ron; she didn't care about what the others would think, Ron and Harry was all she cared about.

"It'll be okay" he said as he took her hand, and held it tightly as they made their way in the Great Hall.

As the doors opened, and the students saw the two of them together, holding hands, silence followed. It was exactly how they expect it would be. They could hear people talking and whispering...

_"Don't they hate each other?-"_

_"He is so dead... What's his father going to say about this?-"_

_"I thought she was dating Weasley?-"_

_"Traitor."_

But Draco didn't listen, he didn't care. He held his chin up, and held her hand tighter, letting her know that everything is going to be okay. He walked with her, kissing her goodbye when they were at the Gryffindor table. "Be strong, we can do this" he whispered as he made his way to the Slytherin table. He could feel they're eyes on him, following his and Hermione's every move.

"Is there a problem?" he calmly asked, looking at them venom in his eyes. His voice was so calm; the other students shiver and he just let them be. "Didn't think so" he said as he enjoyed his breakfast. Occasionally looking at Hermione to see how she's doing.

"What the hell Hermione!" screamed Harry. "What the fucking hell are you thinking? Were you even thinking, at all? Draco fucking Malfoy? Explain right now!" He couldn't believe what he just saw, his best friend and all time enemy, together, holding hands, Malfoy defending Hermione. What. The. Fuck.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. The only thing you need to know is that I truly like him, and he likes me too. And for the first time, I actually feel good about myself" she said as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She wasn't crying, like she thought she would do, but she was actually calm.

"But Hermione, this is Malfoy you're dating. _DRACO MALFOY" _he said, letting his voice down a little because everybody was now listening to them.

"I can hear you Potter! I'm over here!" cried Malfoy.

"Shut up!" screamed Harry.

"Harry, I can like whoever I want, I can date whoever I want. Just deal with it" she said. Draco stood up for her, now it was her time to stand up for him and for their relationship.

"Ron, talk to her. She is obviously losing it!"

"Hermione can like whoever she wants. We're her friends, and we should support her, she's always been there for us, now it's our time to be there for her. Even if it's Malfoy she's dating" He paused at the thought and couldn't help but shudder. "We have to accept that, and just be happy for her" Ron said, winking at her.

The both looked at him. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Hermione was surprised, but happy at the same time, at least one of her friends understands.

"Enough hugging! Weasley you're choking my _girlfriend_!" Malfoy was obviously getting jealous. But Ron responded to him, by giving him the finger salute. Draco, went to their table and sat between Hermione and Ron and he didn't care if the other Gryffindor and Slytherin students we're looking at him. He can be so possessive.

Harry looked at Malfoy, disgust in his eyes and thinking what the hell did Hermione see in him. "Do you really like him?" he asked.

"Yes. I really do" smiled Hermione, Draco responded by holding her hand under the table, letting her know he appreciates it.

"Fine. Just don't hurt her Malfoy, or I'll hurt your ferret face"

"I won't, wouldn't want this handsome face to be damage right?" He said jokingly, but Harry saw the sincerity in his eyes. "And thank you Potter, and you too Weasley" he said, shaking both their hands.

"I love my boys!" exclaimed Hermione as she hugged her two friends. She was finally happy, happy that she's with Malfoy, and she didn't lose her friends.

"And I love you Draco" she said, suddenly realizing she do feel that way about him. Even if the others say that it's Draco Malfoy, she didn't care. He was the first guy she said 'I love you' to and it was worth it, he was worth it and she couldn't be happier.

"I love you too" he said, kissing her sweetly in front of everyone. Making the girls say 'aww' and the boys gag. But he didn't care, she was worth it.


End file.
